Chained
by Schrodinger gen X
Summary: Just a oneshot (also my first try so be nice :P) L watches Light sleep and contemplates his feelings for Light, when the man in question suddenly awakens... ...If you don't like graphicness don't read... WARNING YAOI YAOI YAOI


This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction, and any feedback would be greatly appreciated.  
And while this is only going to be a oneshot, I may probably expand upon it at a later date.

So here goes nothing… *takes deep breath, and cracks knuckles nervously*

….

L perched on the edge of the large four poster bed that he and Light shared.

Unblinking he watched as Lights chest slowly rose and fell softly with his breathing, his hand clenching and unclenching the blankets in his sleep. Licking his lips L let his eyes wander slowly down Lights form. Lights shirt had ridden up in his sleep and L had a magnificent view of his lightly muscled torso, leaning forwards he titled his head to the side. Lights skin looked so smooth… L could feel his breath quicken as he gazed at the man before him. There was no hair on Lights chest or stomach, nothing to mar the appearance of creamy smoothness draped over steel, L's eyes followed the line of Lights stomach down till it disappeared into his pants. Looking at the v of muscle that he knew would end below the waist band of Lights trousers, L felt the beginnings of warmth and desire pooling in his groin.

Pulling back L blinked and shook his head, raising hand to his mouth he chewed on his thumb and frowned.

He hadn't realised this would happen when he had suggested that he and Light be chained together, after all, he had simply wanted to see if Light was Kirra. But the killings had continued and Light hadn't exactly complained either, although he still wasn't completely convinced Light was innocent… But still, after a week of being chained together at the wrist he had begun to feel something for Light. Admittedly it had started off as more of a morbid fascination towards the man, but now it had started to change and L wasn't sure he knew why either.

Putting his hand back on his knee L watched as Light rolled over, causing the shirt to shift and tighten around his form. Putting his head on his knees L stared at the now exposed line of Lights neck and shivered, he had never found anyone particularly attractive before and yet this cool, calm, remote man had changed everything. He couldn't even concentrate properly around him now which had slowed down his Kirra investigation, and he found he didn't mind the slowness as it meant he was able to spend more time with Light.

And yet it had been so awkward at first, they had had such trouble moving and simple things such as eating and bathing had turned into quite the spectacle. Blushing he remembered the first time he and Light had bathed together, night had rolled round on the first day and they had quickly realised that the chain wouldn't allow them any privacy…

…. Light and L stood side by side staring at the shower before them, the silence that had begun when they had stepped into the bathroom had grown uncomfortably long, looking at the cubical before them L wondered how on earth they were supposed to shower properly when the chain between them barely allowed the length enough to go to the bathroom. A sudden sigh from Light had L almost jumping out his skin.

"Well I guess there isn't any helping it"

L stared at Light in confusion, "Any helping what?"

Looking sideways and down at the smaller man beside him Light blinked, "Showering. We are going to have to share, and it will be too difficult to go one at a time. Not to mention the waste of water that would be, besides I have to prove I'm not Kirra right?"

L slowly nodded, while that made sense it didn't mean he felt entirely comfortable either. Looking over at Light he blinked, and felt a blush slowly working its way up his cheeks. Light was halfway through unbuttoning his shirt, and with each practised flick of his wrist more of the most gorgeous chest L had ever seen was being revealed.

Light looked over and L jumped again, "Hurry up, I don't feel like taking too long with this and I really need my sleep"

Blushing harder and averting his eyes L quickly started unbuttoning his own shirt…

… Pulling himself out of the memory L started when Light made a sudden noise, looking down he saw Light looking at him with half lidded eyes. Light yawned and stretched like a cat before pulling his arms up behind his head. "Like what you see?"

Hearing those light, joking words and looking at the man before him L felt his resolve crumble, stepping forward and seating himself firmly either side of those wonderful, lean hips L leant forward gazing deeply into Light's now shocked eyes he hissed "Yesss" Before grabbing either side of Lights face and pulling him forwards for a bruising kiss.

Fisting his hands in Lights hair he alternately licked and sucked on his lips, and with a barely audible groan the previously frozen man under him grabbed hold of L's hair and kissed him back fiercely. Running his hands down Lights chest, L lightly flicked both of Lights nipples causing the man under him to gasp, allowing L access to his mouth with his tongue. The feeling of Lights silky tongue rubbing up against his made L's eyes want to roll up into his head, pulling back he gazed at the hazy, lust filled eyes of Light and he shuddered. Pulling himself downwards L slowly began kissing and licking his way down Lights body, savouring the slightly sweaty taste of Lights skin L slowly but surely made his way to the top of Lights waistband.

In his haste to move down Lights body L accidentally used his teeth and a sudden moan from Light made L's head jump up, panting Light looked down at L, licking his lips he groaned out "Teeth, use your teeth again" Before dropping his head back onto the sheets below him. Giving an almost feral grin L began biting gently at first on the flesh before him, with each bite he slowly pressed harder down with his teeth enjoying the sound of Light thrashing around on the bed. Grinning over the mouthful of skin he now held L began to pull down Lights pants, he moaned softly as felt Lights engorged length bob free of the confines of his pants and brush against his chest. L slowly worked his way down to Lights groin and staring at the prize before him he felt himself begin to swell and press against the confines of his pants.

Panting now, L shifted further down and licked up the underside of Lights shaft, causing him to cry out and grab L's head. Looking up at Light, L slowly opened his mouth and let his tongue drag across the small slit enjoying the slightly bitter fluid which was now copiously weeping out and flowing down the sides of Light's shaft. L felt Light grab his hair harder and he looked up into his heated eyes, L felt his stomach clench and he bent forward and took Lights whole shaft into his mouth at once.

L moaned at how hard and big light was, he could barely get him all the way into his mouth. Clamping down his jaw he began to suck softly, slowly driving Light wild, pulling back he ran his tongue over Light again and began to lick him like a lollipop. Lights hands began kneading in L's hair and he was chanting something that sounded a like a prayer over and over under his breath. Grinning at Lights antics, L grabbed hold of Light balls and gently massaged them, revelling in the increasingly louder cries spilling forth from Lights mouth. L pressed his head back down and sucked hard before pulling away, chuckling at the whimper from Light at the loss of suction. He was really enjoying toying with Light. Leaning back he gave a self-satisfied smirk at the panting man before him, L raised his hand and with a suggestive smirk he began to suck and lick his own fingers while fucking his own mouth with his hand. Lights eyes went as big as dinner plates as he stared at L's hand with rapt attention, before he gasped out load has L pulled his hand from his mouth with a slight pop.

With his fingers nice and wet L grabbed both of Lights legs and pushed them up over his shoulders, splaying Light before him obscenely. He almost laughed out loud when Light blushed. Giving a wide smirk he rested his fingers at Lights entrance, watching with interest as the man shivered and pushed his hips towards L's fingers.

"Oh Light, I'm going to give you more than just my fingers" L pushed just one finger into Light, and groaned at just how tight he was, feeling light tighten around his finger was just magical. Making soft cooing noises he began to push his finger forwards, revelling in the sensation of Lights inner muscles tightening around him.

He could almost imagine just how that would feel around his cock.

Moaning at the mental imagery, L began to slowly rock his finger in and out of Light as the man moaned and arched his back. Feeling Light's legs tighten on his back L added another finger to the mix and began gently widening Light, angling his fingers up he added more pressure and began to move his fingers faster and harder before pushing them almost savagely in as far as they would go, and with a strangled shriek Light orgasmed. L continued to pump his hand in and out of Light as the man clenched down on his fingers and convulsed on the bed, emptying himself all over his stomach and chest. L waited for the man to calm down before removed his fingers, chuckling at the small moan from Light he tilted his head to the side to watch as Lights breathing gradually slowed down.

Deciding the man was now more than ready he reached down to his own groin and tilted himself down and pressed the tip of himself into Lights entrance, running a hand up and down Lights rapidly reinflating cock L pushed himself slowly forwards into the soft, damp heat of Lights body.

Panting he leaned forwards, "Gods Light your so…. Tight…" With those whispered words Light shuddered and tightened almost painfully around L's cock before relaxing so suddenly that L slipped forwards and slammed into him. Both men grunted and stilled for a moment, taking their time to enjoy the new sensations before L pulled himself back and slammed forwards. Thrusting back and forth L began to pant heavily, reviling at just how soft Light was inside. Hitching Lights legs higher he changed the angle of Lights hips and the man began to scream out in pleasure, thrusting hard enough to hear his balls slap on Lights ass L grabbed the neglected cock before him and began to pump hard. Lights hands reached up and pulled L into another kiss, sucking hungrily on L's tongue before yelling into L's mouth, and convulsing he emptied himself over both their bodies. Feeling Light's body tighten almost painfully around his cock, L's pleasure reached it's peak and back arching he shrieked as he emptied himself into Light.

Collapsing forwards onto Lights sweaty chest L sighed contentedly, rolling to the side so not to crush Light he sighed as he felt his softening member slide from Light with a soft pop. Turning on his side he watched as Light snuggled deeper into the now rumpled blankets, wrapping his arms around his new lover L closed his eyes.

Just before the darkness swallowed him, L heard Light mutter "It's about bloody time"

….

The endish…. I think….

Well that took a while to write, and to be honest I'm not sure if I put enough detail into it but like I asked earlier. Feedback, feedback, feedback….

…Now to massage out my fingers…


End file.
